Accidents Happen
by coly456
Summary: Casey and Derek become closer when they are in a terrible accident, causing them to develop feelings for each other starting out as freinds but becoming more then that.What happens to them when they have to over come more trials.
1. Prologue

Accidents Happen

Coly456

I don't own Life With Derek.

Prologue

She made it out with barley any injuries, her left wrist sprained, a small cut on her cheek, and a broken right ankle. While he ended up in a coma from a blow to the head, he had a broken left leg, and cuts from glass all over the left side of his face, none deep enough to leave scars except the one on his eyebrow where his head hit the steering wheel. She didn't call the family yet she was still in a little bit of shock.

Casey and Derek had been driving the prince home from a party, they were arguing about the stupid radio on the way home switching the channels back and forth until Casey screamed after seeing a truck run a red light at the intersection and slam right into their car. That however had been three hours four minutes and six seconds ago. She still hadn't called the family. How could she tell them exactly? It didn't just come up in conversation, 'Hey mom yeah how are you oh well I'm in the hospital cause of an accident and Derek isn't waking up.' not exactly good conversation.

"Excuse me Casey McDonald?" a doctor asked coming into Derek's room.

"Yes." Casey said standing up.

"We are not sure when Mr. Venturi will wake up, he took a serious blow to his head causing some damage he is currently in a coma, luckily he can still breath on his own which is a sign that he should wake up in about two weeks but most likely a month."

"A-a month." she started hyperventilating then shaking, How was she going to tell her mom that, and George "Oh god." was the last thing she said before she collapsed.

* * *

First life with Derek fic! I hope its good so far I know its short but its the prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Accidents Happen

Chapter 1

Coly456

Life with Derek

_Casey's dream_

"_Derek will you please turn off your stupid music ! No wonder your so messed_

_up in the head!" Casey yelled changing the station. _

"_For the last time stop touching my damn radio!" Derek said turning back the station. "Unlike some people I like to stay with the times!" _

"_God Derek all you do is criticize and people wonder why I hate you!" when she said that she looked over out Derek's window to see two bright headlights then the truck heading their way. "DEREK LOOK OUT!" she yelled pointing out the window._

"_Oh Shi-" his words were cut of by the sound of breaking glass and squeaking tires ._

_End Dream_

"Casey, Casey sweaty wake up." Casey could hear her mom saying as she shook her lightly.

"M-mom?" she crooked out as she slowly opened her eyes to see her mother Nora standing over her with tears in her eyes.

"Thank god your okay, you've been sleeping for two days."

"Where's everyone else? And how's Derek?" she asked panicking.

"Shhh, honey is okay calm down, George went to go pick the kids up from school it is Monday after all, and Derek is the same as he was two days ago, although the doctor said that he seems more responsive to touch and sound then before." she said calmly stroking her daughters hair. "Why didn't you call us?"

"I wanted to mom but I was scared of what ou would say when you found out what happened." Casey said almost in tears.

"What that you were fighting over a radio station? Honey the truck ran a red light and hit you it wasn't your fault."

"Ahh, I see your awake, we have good news! Mr. Venturi woke up long enough to whisper the name Casey then fall back to sleep." Dr. Richards said happily while checking Casey's pupils, and heart rate.

"well you seem fine now Here are some crouches so you can walk around and you may go visit Mr. Venturi maybe even try speaking to him to see if he responds." and he walked out .

"Mom can we go?"

"Sure but not for long I'm going to take you home soon you need your rest and every thing." her mom helped her walk on the crouches, his room was only two rooms down in a private room.

"Mom can I talk to him alone please?" Casey asked hesitantly looking down at Derek's sleeping face that was covered in cuts.

"Sure." she leaned down and kissed his forehead, then kissed Casey and walked outside of the room closing the door on the way.

"Derek if you can hear me at all, I wanted to tell you all those things I said about you in the car I didn't mean them you were just making me mad and I'm sorry, I don't hate you but I need you to wake up soon." she held his hand, she felt it twitch, but he didn't open his eyes, she felt the tears rolling down her face, she leaned over to whisper in his ear "Please I need you." and she got up squeezed his hand once and walked out.

The drive home was silent, when they got to the house every one was in the T.V room when they saw Casey, Lizzie and Marti ran and hugged her. Edwin and George were sitting on the couch. They all got settled on the couch Derek's chair un touched by anyone kinda like a shrine.

"He woke up for a couple seconds the doctor said that was a good sign." Nora said sitting down next to George.

"So hes coming home soon right?" Marti asked from Georges lap.

"Well Marti we have to wait till the doctor says he can come home, but Derek is very stubborn and he hates hospitals so he should be home soon." Marti smiled at this.

After talking they all decided it was time to go upstairs and sleep. After getting herself ready Casey laid down in her bed for hours until finally falling asleep.

_Casey's Dream_

"_Derek, Derek wake up." Casey said shaking him . The car had flipped over so the were now upside down. Some how she had gotten upright so she was kneeling on the roof. _

"_Casey?" he asked looking over at her. _

"_We have to get out of the car." her door was opened ready for them to get out. Somehow they managed to get him upright again. Once they got out of the car she laid him flat on his back._

"_Derek you have to stay awake okay." she said looking down at his face trying to wipe away some of the blood._

"_You know me Case I like my sleep." his voice trailed off as he fell asleep._

"_Derek no you have to wake up Derek." _

"_Would you like to ride with him?" a paramedic asked as he finished bandaging her wrist and leg._

"_Yes please."_

_He helped her into the back and she immediately went and grabbed his hand._

"_Try talking to him , he isn't fully unconscious yet. Try keeping him that way."_

"_Ummm, okay. Derek do you remember the time George and my mom left us home to baby-sit, and you threw that party and we got stuck in the bathroom , I never really did forgive you for tricking me and then not help in cleaning up, but I forgive you now about everything…" _

_End Dream_

Casey woke up breathing heavily from her nightmare that's she was hoping wasn't true. She slowly got up and limped to Derek's room that was next to hers opening the door slowly. She smiled a sad smile as she saw the unmade bed and the messy floor, she laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up around herself laying on his pillow and smelling his shampoo which didn't smell that bad considering it was Derek. The blankets smelled like his cologne which she had got him for Christmas the year before.

"Please come home soon."

This time she fell asleep and stayed that way.


	3. Chapter 2

Accidents Happen

Chapter 2

Coly456

Life with Derek

"Nora have you seen my socks?" George yelled looking around the room for his sock.

"Int your dresser or by the washer and dryer! Have you seen Casey?" Nora answered. Casey could hear her mom in the other room looking around for something most likely her.

"Mom I'm in here." she said sitting up as her mother walked past the door, jumping slightly after hearing her voice.

"Casey what are you doi- never mind me and george have to go to work Edwin and Lizzie are already at school and Marti wont come out of her room she's upset that she cant go visit Derek will you please stay with her?"

"Sure mom can you get me my crouches."

"Sure." she walked out of the room into the other ther back again this time with crouches in hand. "Here be careful I'm leaving love you."

An Hour later Casey had made up pancakes put them on a plate and carried them (very slowly) up the steps to Marti's room.

"Marti?" she asked slowly opening the door to see Marti sitting on her bed starring at a picture of her and Derek at her birthday last year.

"Marti you have to eat something okay? I made chocolate chip pancakes."

"When is Smerek coming home he has to eat with me." she said looking up.

Marti wasn't a dumb girl she knew her brother might not come home for months or at all even but like Derek she had a no crying policy so her tears were unshed only making Casey feel more guilty the ever.

"Well Marti I'm not sure but it will be soon and he wouldn't want his sister to pass up something like chocolate pancakes or education, you know he might be mad at you for not going to school."

"I don't want him to be mad!" she yelled and jumped up going to her closet.

"How's this if you eat your pancakes it will be our little secret that you stayed home, and how bout we stay in our pajamas all day and watch movies with loads of popcorn you can even sit in Derek's chair?"

"No I want to sit on the couch with you that's okay."

That's what they did for the whole day until Marti fell asleep on the couch and tow minutes after that around three o'clock there was a knock at the door. Casey got up slowly to answer it limping over to it, her crouches were just to complicated to use.

"Em what are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Someone told me about what happened I came rushing over here as soon as I could." she hugged Casey then holding her tightly.

"Em I'm fine its Derek that we are all worried about, come in I'll explain everything."

After an hour of telling her what happened both girls were in tears sitting on the couch.

"It all happened so fast, but it felt like time had slowed down, I was so confused and if I would have just let him listen to his damn radio station we wouldn't have been in this mess he could have avoided it all together you know?"

"No Casey never-"

She was cut off when the phone rang Casey got up grabbed the coedless and walked back to the couch wincing with every step.

"Hello?"

"_Yes is this the Venturi residents?"_

"Yes , May I ask who's calling?"

" _This is Dr. Richards secretary calling for Mr. Venturi or Derek Venturi's guardian." _

"He's not here at the moment but I'm his step mom, can I help." Emily gave her a weird look to which Casey mouthed the word Derek.

"_Yes, Derek had a panic attack in his sleep and we have no medical record here that says he has a panic disorder but we need to know if he is taking medicine or if it will be a one time thing."_

"Let me call his father you can stay on the phone but I need to be sure."

"Em do you know anything about Derek having a panic disorder? "

"No but they have pills for that so they would be here wouldn't they?"

"Okay Em I need you to check the bathroom cabinets and the medicine cabinet in the kitchen I'll search his room."

Casey ran up the stair's and into Derek's room she looked in his desk on the CD shelf, before she remembered she had walked in on him one time taking pills which he said were aspirin, when she first moved here and he put the case he took them out of in his nightstand.

She walked over and grabbed the handle which she realized was locked.

"Dammit!" she ran her fingers threw her hair remembering she couldn't take to long there was someone on the phone. She grabbed the handed and kneeled down to its level and pulled hard enough to crack the wood a little, she pulled towards her self harder and the drawer can out as she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Got 'em." she said as she found the orange bottle with the white lid.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone as she limped down the steps to see Emily standing there the look of relief on her face.

"_I'm still here."_

"Yes he is on panic medicine it doesn't say what kind just that he has ti take them in the morning and before bed or if he feels he is about to have one, sorry if that's no help."

"_No that's perfect."_

"Umm if you don't mind me asking what happens if he has panic attacks in his condition." she was trying her best to sound like her mother.

"_He may stop breathing, his breathing is already labored and panic attack mae the heart beat faster causing the need for more oxygen since he cant get it he will stop breathing and eventually if its not caught soon enough his heart could stop all together." _

"But he is okay now correct."

"_Yes it was just a minor attack he is perfectly fine Dr. Richards suspect that he will wake up in a matter of days."_

"Thank you." sh hung up.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Panic Attacks? I've lived with him for years and I didn't know he had panic attacks its sad, I even remember seeing him having one when his mom came by and said something about him going to spain but he ran upstairs so quickly."

"Hey Derek is a good liar no one would ever be able to find that out but you should tell his dad about the call and what happened."

"Em how exactly did you find out?"

"A guy at school said he was at the scene, he said he saw you pull Derek out of a upside down car and that you both were bleeding but other then that he didn't know nothing in all honesty he thought Derek was dead the way you were crying like you were."

"Wow, I wasn't paying attention to any of the people around me until the ambulance got there."

"Casey Marti! We're home!" Lizzie and Edwin said as they walked threw the door followed by George.

"Oh hey Emily how are you?" George asked looking exhausted as he sat down on the chair next to the T.V.

"Good, and you? I'm sorry ro hear about Derek I hope he will be okay."

"Oh its hectic because Derek used to pick up Lizzie and Edwin after school so now I have to get off work early and go in early to get things done so its tiring but it has to be done." he shrugged his shoulders and then yawned.

"I can help." Emily said "I can pick them up and drop them off if you want I have plenty of time in the morning."

"I don't know if that…"

"It's fine really I have my own car and I can take Casey to no big deal." she got up and walked out not giving him time to answer.

"Okay then Casey did the hospital call?"

"Ummm… yeah but I think we should wait until my moms home I would rather just tell it once." she whispered looking at Lizzie and Edwin.

"Hey He's my brother I should be aloud to know!" Edwin yelled dropping his bags on the floor.

"Ed, we will tell you but I want to know first so I know the situation."

"No your doing it to keep us from knowing anything." and he ran upstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

Accidents Happen

Chapter 3

Coly456

Life with Derek

"Can someone please Tell me why when I went up to get Ed for dinner he said F-you and closed the door in my face!" Nora yelled as she ran down the stairs towards the dinner table.

"He's upset that he cant know about Derek right now the hospital called."

"Oh well what did they say exactly?"

'Don't know Casey was waiting for you to get home to tell us after dinner. Marti isn't feeling well so she's sleeping and Lizzie is…"

"Not that hungry can I be excused?" she said as she stood up from the table looking at her mom.

"Sure honey, Casey you okay you look a little pale?" Nora felt Casey's head "Sweetie you're burning up have you been feeling sick? Or stressed, stress can do that you know."

"I think I just need sleep, which I will get as soon as I tell you bout Derek."

"Go on." George said setting his fork down that still had meat on the end not touched.

"Dr. Richards secretary called and asked if he was on Panic Medication," she saw George stiffen a little and her mom glance at him curiously. "Me and Em searched the house I finally found the pills in his room, and told her what it said on the label."

"Why did she need to know that?" George asked his hand fisting the table cloth.

"Apparently he had a attack in his sleep and stopped breathing they caught it though and said it was only a minor attack and not huge." she explain tiredly

"George why didn't you tell me he had panic attacks what if he were to have one and I had no idea what was going on?"

"It was his business Nora and it wouldn't have mattered anyway his last serious attack was when he was twelve, and he had a little tiny one that barely happened when his mom came and said something bout Spain, he knows what they feel like when they happen so he knows to go take his medicine."

"Did they say if he woke up at all?''

"No, all they told me was about the attack."

"Okay well thanks Casey now off to bed now and your bed not Derek's please and how did you get there anyway?" her mom asked looking up at her daughter who was now standing.

"Sleep walked? I just woke up there." she shrugged then limped up the steps into Derek's room grabbed something then to her room. She put on her pajama pants then one of Derek's t-shirts that she sprayed with cologne, and laid his pillow down on her bed plopping down so her head was on one of her pillows but her arms were holding the pillow tightly to her body.

"Casey! Casey wake up get dressed we have to go!" Nora said while pulling out an outfit form her daughters closet throwing it on her bed.

"Mom what is only five in the morning?"

"Derek had another attack he woke up and the doctors cant figure out what's wrong he keeps saying he's in pain but they cant find where so they think if we are there he will stop."

Casey immediately was up and putting her clothes on throwing her hair in a tight pony tail and ran to the car climbing in the back with Ed, Liz, and Marti.

The ride was to long in Casey's opinion, Lizzie and Edwin had to stay in the waiting room with Marti, so Casey and the Parents went to the room only to get there and hear Derek screaming, but it sounded more like a child in pain not a eighteen year old boy.

"Dr. Richards what wrong?" George asked and this was the first time Casey had seen this doctor without a smile on his face.

"Not sure that is just what he keeps doing has he done this before when he was younger like after a nightmare or something."

"Never, he rarely had nightmares and when he did he would just get up get a glass of water go back to his room." George shrugged.

Derek suddenly went quiet so everyone in the room looked his way and his eyes they noticed were on the youngest female in the room.

"Casey." he whispered almost painfully, she ran over to him and stood next to him holding his hand. He was shaking terribly almost as if shivering from the cold.

"I'm here your okay, tell me what's wrong, please I want to help."

"It hurts, what she did hurts, she would do it over and over until there was a bruise or cut, over and over." he grabbed his hair with both hands letting go of Casey and starting yelling stop, stop, stop over and over. Casey grabbed his hands then grabbed the sides of his face forcing him to look at her.

"Derek look at me!" and he did so still shaking and now almost whimpering. "She's gone Derek you're safe now, I'm here."

"Promise." Casey couldn't help the tears that leaked from her eyes when he said that sounding like a little kid.

"Promise." she ran the fingers of her good hand through his hair to try and calm him down.

"Wow Casey I'm impressed you managed to calm him down and you didn't even do much."

"George what was he talking about?" Nora asked looking at her shocked husband who was looking at Casey run her fingers through Derek's (who was drifting to sleep) messy hair.

"I have no idea."

"Well I would say it was time for all you to go home. He seems fine now almost sleeping."

"Okay Case, lets go." Nora said as they turned to leave

"NO!" Derek yelled and grabbed Casey's arm puling her back.

"Derek I have to leave now let go." she said softly.

"Please don't leave you promised please." he whispered

"Doctor can we take him home? We will call if anything happens that we cant handle but he hates hospital's maybe that's it?" Casey said looking his way.

"Sure he seems fine just make sure he sleeps and if there are any serious headaches, like ones that make you double over in pain bring him in that blow to the head was not nice. There's a wheel chair right over there along with his clothes. His jacket was a mess but the young lady told me not to throw it out it's his 'lucky' jacket." he walked over to Derek and started disconnecting all the tubes from his body. "Okay Derek you are free to go." and he walked out with George and Nora to get release forms.

"Okay Derek I'm going to go outside." she held her hand up to stop him from talking "So you can at least put on your under clothes and my mom brought sweat pants to go over the cast since your jeans wont."

"Okay." and she left about ten minutes later Derek said she could come in, when she walked in she gasped, he had gotten his pant on but looked like he was searching through the bag for his shirt. The whole right side of his upper body was almost a purple color.

"Oh my god, Derek you shouldn't be standing!" she practically yelled when she noticed he was standing looking for his shirt.

"Casey I'm okay now really I just cant put pressure on my leg."

"Derek the whole right side of your body is purple maybe you should stay-"

"NO!" he yelled sitting down in the chair obediently, "See I'm sitting in the chair, just let me find my shirt and I can leave right?" he asked looking through the bag more.

"Derek here." she picked up the shirt that had fallen on the floor it was long sleeved so his body would be covered, he put the shirt on and once it was over his head he let out a deep breath he had been holding in so he would make noises to convince Casey he was in pain.

"Okay you two ready?" Nora asked as she walked in and behind Derek's chair to push him. He put his Jacket on which he noticed had blood on it around the top on the left side from where he hit his head. Casey had gotten a wet paper towel and leaned down to his level and started wiping it off considering leather doesn't really stain.

"You don't have to do that." he said looking at her face.

"I want to, its your lucky jacket right? So you better keep it in good shape."

"Yeah your right."

Walking out to the waiting room they saw everyone there waiting. George was holding a white bag with Derek's medicine, Edwin looked like he was about to fall asleep and Lizzie looked like she was struggling with a sleeping Marti who was on her back.

"Okay lets go." George said as he pushed Edwin towards the door. They all managed to somehow get into the car and then into the house. George and Nora helping Derek up to his room.

"Feel's nice to be in my own bed." Derek said laying his head down on the pillow. "Umm… where's my other pillow?" he looked around his room then up at them.

"Well Derek me and your dad have to work tomorrow so we will see you in the morning." she kissed his forehead and left leaving Casey and Derek there alone.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go change." she was gone five minutes and came back with his other pillow handing it to him blushing. "I was using it earlier sorry." she turned to leave but was grabbed by the arm.

"Don't go stay please." he said quietly he moved over and patted the bed on his left so she wouldn't be near his injured side.

"Derek I don't think…" her voice wondered off as she saw the panic in his eyes. "Okay but just until you fall asleep." she climbed in and covered them both up.

After a couple of minutes of silence she couldn't take it she turned on her side to look at him he was looking up at the ceiling his eyes looking like he was in pain.

"Does it hurt?" she asked concerned sitting up on her elbow.

"Just my arm, and my dad told me no more pain med's or I would be known as a druggy or something." he chuckled a little by winced and turned his head to look at her. "What about you what did you get out with?"

"Just a few cuts and bruises, sprained wrist and ankle not as bad as you." she smiled weakly.

"Hey it could have been worse, one of us could have died or something."

"Stop that's not funny! You would have bled to death if the ambulance hadn't gotten there on time! I don't know what I would do with out you." she whispered the last part and a tear ran down her cheek.

"But I'm here Case and we are both fine."

"Your right but don't ever scare me like that I started freaking out when you fell asleep." she laid back done and started running her fingers through his hair to help him relax.

"No problem…" his voice trailed off and his eyes shut as he fell asleep, she said she would leave when he fell asleep but she couldn't she looked at his face and saw how innocent he looked like a child as she kept running her hands through his hair she felt a rough spot in his head and looked to see it was a scar, she would have to ask him about that. She slowly drifted off to sleep to.


	5. Chapter 4

Accidents Happen

Chapter 4

Coly456

Life with Derek

Derek woke up sweating and startled. He sat up rigidly strait, but with the fast movement it caused him hiss of pain and then clutching his bruised arm.

"Shit!" he whispered harshly as he ran his hands through his hair and then jumped feeling a hand on his good shoulder from behind, turning around he came face to face with Casey who was now sitting up looking worried.

"You okay? You've been tossing all night," "It's three by the way" she added.

"Just a nightmare about something." he raised his hand and touched the place had found the old scar. "Don't worry about it."

"When I was little and had nightmares my mom used to tell me 'they will never go away until you talk about them.' so that's what I did you can trust me I wont tell anyone or even speak about it again unless you want me to." she smiled and moved a little closer to him.

"Thanks for caring but I'm not ready for that yet." he laid back down and closed his eyes immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Over the past week nothing much happened Derek stayed home Casey picked up his work from school and thousands of get well cards from girls and some very questionable males. They had gotten a new car thanks to the insurance guy it was nicer to more in style and would have less troubles with it breaking down. On Saturday Derek got his cast removed and could start going back to school Monday with it wrapped, and with crouches. Casey had been distant after school on Tuesday and came home with a nasty bruise after a date with Truman saying that's she had slammed her wrist into something while walking.

Derek of course didn't believe it. They had become close becoming each others best friends. Today was Derek's first day back.

"D! Welcome back!" Sam greeted him smacking him on the back on the sore side making Derek hiss.

"Wrong Side!" he said glaring at Sam, Casey was standing behind him looking like a hovering mother.

"Sorry forgot" Sam said sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. "So you wanna come by practice today and show coach that you didn't disappear off the face of the earth he wont believe the accident story."

"Sure that would be-"

"Not possible we told your dad we would be home by three going to hockey practice would make us three hours late wont be home till six." Casey said looking at him pointy.

"Casey! Come on please he'll understand just this once the rest of the week I'll come strait home and even do my homework please I'll just be watching and I can do homework there and you could come to make sure I don't try nothing please, please, _please_!" he said all this in one breath making Sam look at him with shock at his begging face and all the pleases.

If there was on thing he knew for sure Derek Venturi did not say please! Not to his parents. Not to his Friends. And Defiantly Not to Casey McDonald! And he said a total of five pleases! Five!

"Who are you and what have you done to Derek Venturi!" he practically screamed out looking at his best friend then to Casey.

"Hold on Sam I'm busy." Derek said then started pouting again.

Casey was shocked to see that he could pull off the puppy dog pout that well with the big brown eyes and the pouting lower lip.

"Fine." she sighed looking away.

"What in the? What the hell is up with you two exactly!"

"We kind of learned to get along, about some things." Casey said smiling but her smile faltered a little when she saw Truman walking her way.

"Hey Casey. Derek good to see you on your feet again." he said to sweetly.

"Yeah yeah come on Case we got to go." Derek said following Sam.

All of them -including Emily- were all in 1-2 period and 5-6 (you know block periods) in other words math and English.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to the practice you look worn out?" Casey asked as they most their things in the car waiting for practice to start.

"Yeas Casey I'm fine I told you if I get tired I. Will. Tell. You."

Casey's face looked stricken at his sudden tone, then looked down at her feet mumbling.

"Don't need to blow a gasket I was just worried." she said sadly.

"Look Case, I'm sorry it's just the pain killers I'm on arnt exactly doing anything for the gash in my head okay it really only makes me stress." he said and turned to walk towards the hockey rink. Although he wasn't really walking cause of the crouches.

"Der-ek! Wait!"

"Yo! Look everyone it's Venturi!" on of the players skidding to a halt on the ice then they all were skating across the ice and the coach was walking out of the locker room followed by Sam.

"Derek! Didn't think you would make it!" Sam yelled walking over and patting him lightly on the back.

"So Venturi your really playing this 'accident' thing it didn't work in ninth grade it isn't going to work in twelfth." all the other boys laughed at that where Casey Just looked on confused.

"You faked a car accident?" she asked looking at Derek with her arms crossed.

"Well it was the first major game I was going to play in I was nervous so I called the coach and said I was in a accident and wouldn't be able to play of course… umm… I sorta came to school the next day with put thinking and got caught. Man my legs were sore when I got done with the punishment."

"Yeah well at least this time you played it up a little with the leg and the missing school, and how exactly did you make those stitches look so real!" the coach exclaimed reaching his hand out to touch the stitches on his head, but before he could reach it his hand was smacked and knocked off course.

"What the _HELL_ is your problem?" Casey yelled looking at him as if he were insane

"Huh?"

"Who in the hell randomly reaches out to touch someone's stitches weather they think they are real or not? A psycho that's who!" she said answering her own question the players chuckled, Sam and Derek looked shocked.

"But they arnt real what did you follow for his prank? Girls they can be so gullible!" he laughed and Derek looked over at Casey seeing her about to explode.

"Coach that isn't to sma-"

"I'm Gullible now? Okay try telling someone it was a prank when they were there and Saw what happened dumb-ass! If it was a prank I would have killed Derek myself but it isn't, so why don't you stop being so Damn sexist, and thickheaded and act more like a damn adult!" she yelled up into his face. Literally up this man was 6'3 and Casey was at least 5'3maybe even shorter. Not only was he tall though he was buff and made even the hockey team shake in their skates, but was afraid of a little girl like Casey?

All the boys stood watching her wide mouth as she turned and faces them then smiled.

"You guys should probably practice everything's done here."

Not wanting to here her yell at them they took off Sam included and started to practice on the ice.

"Damn Case, not even I have the guts to do that!" Derek said still looking shocked.

"So you arnt faking it you were really in a car crash! Damn kid speak up next time I was about to give you a punishment and force you onto the ice! I would have been fired!"

"Umm…Coach even if you tried to do that I think it wouldn't have happened." Derek looked at Casey who was now Calmly doing her homework in the bleachers.

"Yeah I realize this now!" and he walked off onto the ice.

* * *

Pulling in the drive way at home Derek and Casey both saw the Black BMW (rented) in the drive way. They both knew that car. Abby. Derek's mom was here every time she came she always had that same rental car. Derek stiffened and went pale.

"Derek you okay? You look pale." she touched his forehead and noticed it was cold.

"I think I'm just going to go in and get some sleep, before dinner." he got out of the car as fast as he could. Casey got out and followed opening the door so he wouldn't have to.

"Derek! Thank god your okay I got the call and rushed here as fast as I could!" Abby yelled as soon as they got into the house. She ran and hugged him tightly making him clench his eyes and teeth in pain.

"Abby you're hurting him!'' Nora yelled as she walked over and pried the women away from Derek who was stiff as a board and still pale.

"I'm going to go take a nap wake me at dinner." he started for the stairs.

"Oh let me come help you!" Abby started to follow until Derek turned to her with terror on his face.

"No um I would rather Casey helped I mean no offence but she's help me since it happened so. Case? You coming?"

"Oh yes of course mom I'll be down soon okay nice seeing you again Abby." and she followed him up the steps into his room where he finally broke.

He started shaking as he was sitting on his bed and breathing heavily. Casey knew it was a panic attack she had seen her mom have one before but she knew Derek's were worse.

"Derek you need to breath okay, Deep breath's." she put her hands on his cheeks making him look at her as he tried to breath normally again. When he finally was breathing normally even though he was still shaking, Casey felt more relieved.

"I cant be near her Casey. I cant do it. Don't make me please don't make me."

Casey was shocked. Was he pleading with her? He looked scared truly frightened.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"The nightmares she's the reason I have them she's the reason I am the way I am!" he yelled the last part.

"Derek quiet down they'll all hear you."

"She is why I don't let people in and don't believe in love, and why I don't do feelings."

"Tell me please I can help!"

He sighed but turned towards her all the way so he was sitting against the headboard of his bead. She followed and sat on his left.

"I was seven when my parents divorced, they argued a lot do I had to keep Ed, and Marti up stairs and away from them. When they did divorce though mom wanted custody of me not Marti, who you think would make perfect sense a mother wanting their only daughter you know?" he asked her.

"Yeah I know. Keep going."

"So I went to live with her in a two bedroom apartment and got to visit dad and everyone else rarely and it was okay at first until I made her mad. She started yelling how her life was hell and how everything I did was wrong, no matter how hard I tried I would always be wrong. Eventually I stopped trying. When I turned nine- I lived with her for two years- it got worse." he paused and swallowed trying to rid himself of the growing lump in his throat.

"Take your time." Casey rubbed his arm up and down in a soothing way.

"She told me she only ever made one big mistake in her life. 'The thing that made my life hell' she said 'was you'. she said it right to my face like I didn't even matter at all and when I started crying she lost it." he had tears leaking from his eyes now and when he went to wipe them away Casey took his hands in hers.

"It's better if you cry it helps."

"There's more. She told me to stop and I didn't so she smacked me well more like back handed me, I fell and my head slammed into the side of the table." he looked over at her when she gasped.

"The scar on your head she did that!"

"I didn't know it happened until she started cursing about blood she took me to the hospital to get it looked at I needed six stitches she told them I fell of the play ground in the middle of the night and the believed her. They thought I was a clumsy kid when it happened again and again and again."

"I get it." she stopped him from saying it again. (l.o.l)

"The last time it happened was so bad the doctor reported it as abuse of course she was never found guilty but I got to move back in with dad and them so I was happy but when I was eleven I started having panic attacks."

"What happened? The last time I mean."

"We had moved into a two storied house by then." his tears started coming again. " I was ten and I made the mistake of asking her for money to go to the store down the street we were up stairs by the steps, most parents would have just said no but she didn't think that was right her exact word were 'why the hell would I give a brat like you my hard earned money!' she slapped me again hard enough to send me down the steps." a choked sob escaped his lips.

"Derek you can stop now."

He shook his head no saying he had to tell someone.

"I hit the back of my head on the railing, twisted my ankle, and broke my wrist and arm, dislocated my other shoulder. I needed ten stitches in my head and mom took the privilege of popping my shoulder back in place. I also had a swollen cheek from where she smacked me but even through all that I never cried once. I knew she would only hurt me more."

"Didn't you tell your dad, he could have helped you the first time it happened." Casey said quietly she turned to look at him to see him looking down at his lap squeezing his eyes shut to try to stop the tears from flowing only causing them to flow faster. She took her right arm and wrapped it around his shoulders causing him to turn and put his head in her shoulder sobbing uncontrollably, he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly as if she were going to disappear.

"It's okay Derek I'm here you dint have to worry, she will never come near you again, I promise." he started calming down when she started rubbing his back, then brushing her fingers through his hair until he finally fell asleep with her face in her shoulder and his arms still around her waist.


	6. Chapter 5

Accidents Happen

Chapter 5

Coly456

Life with Derek

"Casey, Derek dinner." George said knocking on the door, cracking the door a little to peak in he saw they were both sleeping soundly. Derek had his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder, Casey had her head leaning against his and her arm around his shoulders to where they looked like they had been hugging.

"Derek." George said shaking his son slightly to wake him up.

"Hmm…" he asked half awake

"Get up dinners ready wake Casey up too." and he left.

Derek sat up moving away from Casey which made her fall to the bed then jump up startled. Casey hearing Derek laugh looked at him then glared.

"That is not funny you know how jumpy I get not funny!" she slapped him lightly with one of his pillows.

"Really I thought it was hilarious! Anyway we have to go eat come on." he said grabbing his crouches and walking out the door followed by Casey.

At the dinner table Abby ended up sitting between Lizzie and Casey. Casey looked like she was trying her hardest not to try and stab Abby with her fork.

"So Derek how was the first day back?" Nora asked smiling at Derek then looking over to Casey.

"Great I guess. I got my grades caught up from doing all the work I missed thanks to Casey although I don't think the teachers were to happy that I was back so soon but all the girls there literally would not leave me alone if one more girl kissed me on the cheek I was going to freak! Then the guys had this thing with smacking the wrong side of my back which I think they were doing on purpose to get back at me for whatever I did to them I've pulled way to many pranks to even remember who I did what to." he said smiling at Nora then looking over at Casey who chucled at remembering the look on his face when she had told him that every girl in their grade had kissed him on the same cheek except Emily and her who didn't kiss him at all.

"Derek I have something to ask you." Abby said laying her fork down smiling then folding her hands in her lap. "I was wondering if you would like to come back and live with me again?" she said causing George to choke on his water and Derek to drop his fork. Casey looked at her in shock and had to keep from smacking her.

"Abby he's eighteen and in senior year why would you move him to a new school?" George said wiping the water form his shirt.

"Well you obviously arnt keeping good tabs on him! I mean if he lived with me non of this would have ever happened!" Abby said now frowning.

"He would probably be dead before it could happen." Casey mumbled low enough for only Abby to hear her.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking at Casey in shock.

"Oh sorry, I said you should probably let him decide. He is eighteen you cant force him." she explained with a fake smile.

"And we don't want Smerek to leave!" Marti yelled.

"Marti what did I tell you about using those silly nicknames he is far to old for those things." Abby scolded.

"Well _Smarti_ can call me what ever she damn well pleases and no I am not going to go live with you _ever_ again." and he went back to eating looking as though nothing happened.

"Derek language." George said and the conversation had ended.

Abby was staying over for the night, was now in the kitchen making herself a glass of water when Casey wondered down to get a drink as well.

"You know Casey what you said at dinner made me wonder something. Why exactly do you think my son would have been dead before he turned eighteen?" Abby stared at her with a dangerous face.

"You know exactly why." she hissed back "what you did to him was something a good mother or any mother at all should never do to their child! Ever!" she finally yelled moving closer to Abby, they were both staring at each other until they heard someone walk into the room. They turned to see Derek standing there looking half asleep from being woken in the middle of the night.

"What's going on here."

"Your mother is playing dumb that's what's going on." as Casey turned to walk away from Abby and to Derek she was grabbed by the arm then being forced to turn around.

"You can not tell me how to treat my children not now or tomorrow, never."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so cruel." and before Casey could say anymore she was on the floor clutching her cheek somehow Derek kneeling next to her even with his bad leg.

"You okay." he asked quietly while pulling her up the best he could, then he was sort of leaning on her as they stood his crouches long forgotten.

"Yeah, fine." she whispered holding her arm that was grabbed.

"I think you should leave." Derek whispered to his mother calmly holding Casey closely.

"Oh so your going to let her say the things she said about me! I should-"

"You should what mom hit me you know one thing you haven't done is throw me in front of a car I guess that was your next goal? Oh and another thing you can do whatever the hell you please to me but if you ever hurt Casey or anyone else close to me its going to be you who needs to be in the hospital. Come on Case lets got to bed."

By the time Derek, and Casey reached Casey's room they had heard Abby slam the door and pull out of the drive way. Derek lightly touched Casey's arm and she hissed in pain where her sleeve was turning bloody. Derek hadn't realized until now that he was putting full weight on his bad leg and once getting to the bed practically collapsed.

"I'll be back." Casey went to the bathroom and got the first aid for her arm. Without thing she took off her over shirt and she was only wearing her camisole. She froze when she heard the gasp firm behind her.

"Casey all the bruises where did they…" she sat down next to him, he looked at her in shock.

"Truman but don't worry it's over I ended it, this is all he did mostly from grabbing me he won't bug me no more." she tried to clean the nail marks Abby left but couldn't see where they were.

"Here I'll do it."

Derek took the cotton ball which had peroxide on it. He lightly dabbed at the cuts watching as she winced.

"You should have told me he was hurting you I could have done something." he said quietly as he wrapped gauze around the wound.

"I think the only person we have to worry about now is your mother. She has a hell of a grip."

There were five nail marks in her arm, from where Abby had grabbed her, they weren't deep but they still had to hurt.

"I'm sorry. I never thought telling you would hurt you it's my fault." he looked down at his feet.

"Hey I shouldn't have said anything I could have left her alone but the way she acted as if nothing was wrong it just got to me, and thank you though for sticking up for me and helping."

They laid down after that. Casey was laying on Derek's chest as he played with the ends of her hair.

"Derek?"

"Hmm"

"I never did ask you why you were so mad after the party you practically dragged me to the car."

"I saw Sally kissing Patrick you know her Ex. Then when I asked her about it she didn't deny it just stared at the floor."

"Sorry, didn't know."

"Why are you apologizing she's the one who should say sorry but I could really give a damn. She leaves soon anyway."

"Derek?"

"Space-Case" he looked down and smirked at her expecting her to giggle or something but there was only a watery smile on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you blame me for the accident?" she sat up leaning over him so she was looking into his eyes.

"What?" he leaned up onto his elbows.

"Dow you blame me?"

"Never! It wasn't your fault someone ran a red light and if I caught it sooner I could have swerved but I didn't they only person to blame was in the other car." he laid back down again pulling her with him.

Derek woke up to the sound of his parents talking on the hallway by Casey's door.

" Your right Nora this has brought them closer."

"I know they are inseparable. I think it's love." she responded.

"Derek and Love don't really mix." George said.

"Yes but Derek and Casey mix perfectly." Nora walked down the step's after closing Casey's door. Derek just drifted back off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Accidents Happen

Chapter 6

Coly456

Life with Derek

_**Two Week's Later… **_

No one ever questioned when Derek and Casey would hang out around the school or even at home. They didn't even question when the hockey team started hanging around with Casey's friends and vice versa.

"Em, guys don't like shopping so why would we invite them to the mall?" Casey laughed into the phone.

"Oh come _on_! You and Derek cant be separated for _nothing_! Your like the perfect mix! So we should invite them."

"_Yes but Derek and Casey mix perfectly" _Casey remembered her mom saying that when she thought her and Derek had been asleep.

"Fine but me and Derek arnt joined at the hip so don't make it seem that way."

"Yeah right, people are starting to think you dating, that's how close you are."

"Casey we're home from the hospital!" she herd her mother yell up the steps.

"Em, I got to go Derek just got back."

Emily giggled on the other end.

"Okay, hey Case? You would tell me if you and Derek were an Item right?" Emily asked shyly.

"Em, if we were- which we're not- you would be one of the first to know, besides my family of course."

"K' bye!"

"Bye."

Casey walked down the steps just as Derek limped in through the door.

"Derek the doctor said you should use the crouches for another week." George came in carrying Derek's crouches, while holding Marti's hand.

"Dad, I don't need them all I have is a tiny limp it doesn't even hurt!"

Derek started jumping up and down.

"De-rek!" Casey scolded grabbing his arm making him stop. " You could damage it again." she said softly, giving him a soft smile.

"Fine I won't jump on it but I am playing hockey tomorrow." he said stubbornly.

"Derek the doctor said yo-" George was cut off before he could finish.

"I know, I know, I'm just going to go to practice skate around a little you know get back into the game."

"Like I believe that, you played your championship game in ninth grade with a cracked rib and a broken arm then went to the after party! You are to be home by three everyday until you get the okay from the doctor." and he was gone.

"Your going to play anyway arnt you?" Casey asked while they were walking up the steps.

"If your there with me, my dad will think nothing of it right?"

"I'm not helping you do this Derek if you could hurt yourself." she sat down on his bed next to him.

"Come on Case I'm one of the best and you saw the practices they arnt even that bad no one will even be able to catch me, I'm fast."

"Derek I don't know, if you practice you'll want to play and that's just not gonna happen."

"Casey please! I need to play it keeps me focused and the team needs me, one of the players just broke their ankle they need me! You don't have to stay but I'm going anyway!" he stated firmly getting up to go email his coach and Sam the good news.

"fine then but if you get hurt don't come to me!" Casey stood and glared at him before turning around and walking towards his door.

"Yeah well I don't need you anyway!" Derek yelled just as she made it to the door, and she froze at those words for a second then turned and kept walking.

Derek sat down heavily in his chair shocked at what he just said. When he logged onto his computer the instant messenger popped up saying Sam was online.

_Triple D: Hey, got some good news…_

_Sam09: really?_

_Triple D: Yeah I get to come back n' play bad news is Case is mad at me._

_Sam09: What you do now?_

_Triple D: Told her I didn't need her. She thinks I'm gonna get hurt but she wouldn't know how good I am cause she's never seen me play!_

_Sam09: Why didn't you just tell her that? She's probably crying now!_

_Triple D: I know but look I'll fix it just don't tell my dad or Nora I'm playing I'm not really supposed to yet._

_Sam09: sure, but if you get hurt they are going to find out, you better have a good excuse for coming home late everyday to._

_Sam09 is offline _

Derek sighed he stood up and started walking to Casey's room.

"Case?" he asked cracking the door slightly. He saw her sitting on the bed her face in her pillow and her shoulders shaking.

"Casey, I just wanted to-"

"To what rub it in more" she lifted her tear stained face off the pillow Derek winced. "that you don't need me well guess what Derek I don't need you either so if you wouldn't mind turning around and leaving the way you came in that would be great." she put her face back down, Derek turned and left.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

"D you have done nothing but mope around you need to make up with Casey." Sam said as he and Derek walked through school.

"I tried many times and every time she either cuts me off or leaves the room! At dinner she wont even look at me its like I'm invisible to her."

He had a quick memory flash through his mind hearing her screaming in the room next to him most likely from a nightmare where she would usually get up and come to him and they would talk through the night but now she just cry's herself back to sleep.

"It's been a week she cant avoid you for much longer can she? This is Casey here I mean eventually she'll break."

"I don't know Sam."

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

"So Casey how was school?" Nora asked at dinner that night.

"Fine." when Nora realized that was all she was getting from Casey she turned to Derek.

"Derek how bout you."

"Could have been better." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Edwin, Liz how bout you two?"

"I got a soccer game on Saturday. it's the last one of the season I was hoping all you could make it." Lizzie said looking hopefully around the table.

"Well Derek doesn't have his hockey game so." George answered looking at Derek who was looking down at his food.

Casey snorted " You might want to ask Derek whether or not that's true." she looked at Derek who was looking back at her in shock.

"Derek what does she mean." Nora asked looking between the two.

"I'm going to the game but I'm not playing coach wont let me."

"Oh don't lie you've been going to practice to _practice_ not to watch and you are most likely going to the game to play and then get hurt! Stop lying!"

"Derek?" George demanded

Derek abruptly stood out of his chair and leaned over the table practically towering over Casey

"I'm _sorry_ okay about what I said is that what you wanted to hear, and another thing you have _never_ seen me play! How in the hell would you know I would get hurt! Oh and by the way I'm not lying I decided to take your advice and not play, but if you want me hurt so bad then I'll tell coach I want to play and let my self get slammed around a little how would you like that _princess._" he whispered the last part with a sneer then turned to Nora.

"Dinner was great but I'm not feeling well." and walked up stairs, soon all that was herd was when the door slam.

"Casey what was that all about." George asked as she started poking her food, her eyes looking watery like she was about to cry.

"N-nothing just, I'm not feeling well either." and she was upstairs to.

"Weird." Marti said making everyone turn to her for the first time threw the whole dinner.

"Derek open the door." Casey knocked on the door twice gently then waited a while but never herd an answer. She opened the door to see him laying on his bed with his headphones in while he mouthed the words to the music. She didn't really know what she was doing when she moved closer to the bed leaned over and kissed him on his lips.

Derek's eyes opened in shock. To see Casey there kissing him, he responding by taking his hand and placing it on the back of her neck deepening the kiss. They both broke away breathing heavily and Derek took the headphones out of his ears.

"I guess that means I'm forgiven?" he questioned

"Yes, am I?" she glanced up at him shyly but her eyes were watering.

"You have nothing to apologize for." he said gently wiping away a stray tear.

"But at dinner -" she was cut of when his lips kissed hers gently

"Dinner was a misunderstanding. That's all."

Derek finally got a close look at her. She had darks circles under her eyes, and her eyes looked red from crying.

"You cant sleep can you?"

"The nightmare came back with the accident and my mind keeps making up more things to go with it and you never make it out then I'm left alone and-" she couldn't finish the rest because she started sobbing.

"Casey, I'm here please don't cry okay? I am not going anywhere. I need you to go change into your pajamas and grab your pillow you can stay here tonight."

By the time Casey got back Derek was in his pajama pants laying stretched across the bed. Casey had to stop for a second when she realized that hockey had done good things for his body, she shook herself then sneakily jumped on top of him giggling when he jumped and they bumped heads, and then smiling when she herd for the first time in her life a sound that was amazing. Derek's true laugh. Not the forced one or the one when he laughed at her but one that she knew was real.

Derek stopped laughing and stared at Casey he was smiling at the way her wyes were sparkling and the way she was smiling from her spot in his lap.

"What?" she asked after a minute of him staring at her.

"Nothing, your just beautiful." she blushed under his gaze.

"Your not so bad yourself."

He leaned up and kissed her she responded by leaning more into him one hand on his shoulder the other running through his hair.

Now they sat on Derek's bed sitting side by side Casey leaning on him and Derek playing with her hair.

"Go out with me."

"What?" Casey lifted her head off his chest to look at him confused.

"You herd me go out with me, be my girlfriend." he looked at her seriously.

"I would love to just one problem we cant. Are parents wont like it, how would we tell them?"

"Simple I'll talk to my dad and you can talk to your mom, Casey I know it will be weird for a while but I've been thinking and this week when you weren't talking to me it was like hell I need you with me no matter how I tried to deny it but its true."

"I feel the same but-" she was cut off by another kiss.

"If you feel the same there isn't any buts about it."

"Okay but we have to talk to my mom and George first."

"Lets go now then their downstairs right?"

"Okay."

They got up and walked down the steps to see Nora and George sitting on the couch. Nora reading a book and George reading the newspaper.

"Hey Dad can I talk to you in the kitchen bout something?" Derek asked looking at his dad.

"Sure." he followed Derek into the kitchen

"Mom I need to talk yo you to.

…...

"So Derek what did you want." George asked as he closed the doors behind him.

"Well dad there's this girl-"

"You got someone pregnant!" George yelled going pale.

"What? NO! There's a girl I like but you might not like the idea of us going out."

"What is she some bad girl or something.''

"Actually she's the complete opposite and you know her."

"Do I."

"Shealsohappenstobeyourstep-daughter." he said running the words together.

"Did you just say she was my step-daughter?" Georges face went pale again.

Derek shook his head yes starring down at the counter waiting for more.

…...

"Mom you see I like this boy. He goes to my school, loves hockey lives in the same house and gets under my skin but he is so sweet."

"Casey you like _Derek? _I never thought I would hear you admit that."

"What? But mom I-"

"I already knew you like him since the accident, I mean what person who hates someone sleeps in that's someone's bed to feel closer to them its insane, I support you I-"

"YOU WHAT!" they herd from the kitchen then saw the door flying open.

"Dad you don't have to, yell." Derek said following him out into the living room.

"Yes I do! Nora this boy just told me he like Casey! Please tell me that's wrong!"

Casey's face flashed with hurt at what he said so did Derek's.

"George Casey and Derek like each other we talked about this last week."

"I didn't think it was a serious conversation. So until we get this settled Derek you will be staying with your mom, she bought a small apartment to be closer you will stay there until I say so."

Casey shot up and grabbed Derek's arm, who was now standing rigidly straight.

"No! You cant do that." she yelled.

"I sure can and I sure will."

"George lets talk about this please and before you decide anything wait until the morning."

"Fine. You two to bed." Derek and Casey walked upstairs and into his room closing the door after them.

Casey immediately grabbed Derek around the waist and started sobbing into his chest.

"Case, it will be okay, I'll see you at school and I'll spend most my time out of the house, with you or Sam and Ralph, we will be okay." He pulled her to him and laid them on the bed.

"But what if she try's to do something, what if you get hurt!"

"I wont Case, promise." they snuggled on his bed.

Derek and Casey couldn't sleep that night because of all the yelling coming from the living room. George and Nora had finally quieted down after George had yelled loud enough that they herd him when he said Derek would be staying with his mom until after senior year.

Casey clutched Derek tighter and sobbed into his shoulder while he rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

"I wont see you as much as now." she whispered.

"I'll pick you up early before school we can hang out then, and we can hang after hockey." he whispered into her ear hugging her closely to him.

"Or we could runaway." Casey said sitting up looking at him.

"Case, as much fun as that sounds we cant that would be considered kidnapping since I'm eighteen and you only seventeen."

"But we wont be able to do this anymore."

"I'll sneak back in I have my key." he smirked, she smiled to, then leaned back down with him.

"Derek, Casey?" the herd Nora say outside his door. Derek got up and opened it to see she looked exhausted.

"Mom?" Casey sat up and looked at her when she came in and sat on Derek's bed on Casey's left and Derek on Casey's right.

"I tried but he wont let you stay here, Derek. I'm sorry, he just needs to cool off but you are always welcome of course this is your home he called your mom and told her. I'm sorry I really think you two belong together but he just cant handle that, I'll try talking to him again tomorrow." Casey let a few tears leak out and Derek pulled her close to him and Nora brushed some hair out of her oldest daughters face, then left to go to sleep.

"Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Casey said

"Huh?" Derek asked looking at her.

"Those are the days you will sneak in every week, and you will stay as late as you possibly can every night until you have to be thrown out, and Saturday is out date night."

Derek smiled at her happy she was now slightly smiling and that she cared enough to make sure he was as far away from his mother as much as possible.

"Deal." he kissed he lightly on the lips and then they finally fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Accidents Happen

Chapter 6

Coly456

Life with Derek

By the end of the weekend Derek was moved in with his mom only taking his clothes and the important things with him.

Now it was Monday and Casey had been waiting outside for Derek for five minutes when he finally showed up.

"Your late." she said climbing into the car.

"Yeah mom wanted to talk to me about hockey I told her practice ended at 7:30 so she wouldn't think I was with you or something." she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

"There's a hockey game tonight though. So you have to stay longer." she smiled.

"I'm not playing though?"

"Your dad told me to tell you he got a call from the doctors office your allowed to play." she looked at his shocked fake and smiled when she saw it slowly break out into a smile.

"I'll have coach call mom."

"Coach gave me this to on Friday he caught me in the hall saying something about 'Derek's new good luck charm'."

She held up a gray sweatshirt that didn't have a hood. The front and Back had Derek's number then on the back it had '**VENTURI**' in bold letters.

"Of course he was joking about the good luck thing its really your's to wear when there is a game or to just wear to show support so he told me to give it to-" she was cute off by Derek

"You wear it."

"Huh?"

"I want you to wear it I want everyone to know that you are Derek Venturi's girl and then the guys wont mess with you. Besides I already have one." he reached into the back seat and grabbed a black hoodie. "I cant wear two." he shrugged on the hoodie watching her do the same then pulling up her hair into a ponytail.

"So my hair doesn't cover your name and number."

He leans over and pecks her on her lips smiling "Lets go." he gets out of the car grabbing his bag offering to take hers but she refuses and grabs his hand instead.

"I know you don't like PDA, but no one is around so I thought you wouldn't mind." Casey said blushing.

When they got up to the school doors Casey dropped his hand but he grabbed hers again and laced his fingers through hers, so their palms were touching. As they were walking through the doors Derek lifted her hand and kissed the back gently then smirked when he saw the shocked look on her face.

"Well your wearing the sweatshirt for me so I figure I can show a little PDA." he shrugged.

Casey smiled and then blushed when she saw all the people staring but Derek just smirked as they walked to where the hockey coach would be in the morning.

In the gym coach was sitting in his office that looked over the students while they were doing their activities.

"Coach." Derek said knocking on the door jam so the coach would look up at him.

"Ahh… Venturi and Miss. McDonald to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just came to ask if you could call my mom and tell her I'm playing in today's game? She wont listen to me sooo…" he glanced at Casey for a brief second then back at coach.

"No problem your dad called and gave the okay."

"Okay just tell her I wont be home until after nine thirty she doesn't know bout me and Casey yet so I don't want her to know that after the game me and Case are going to hangout so please just tell her the game last that long and that it doesn't start till eight?"

"No problem." Coach laughed and went back to his desk dialing Derek's moms number when Derek and Casey had left.

* * *

Casey and Derek walked into class just as the bell rang and sighed in relief.

"Ms. McDonald, Mr. Venturi would you mind taking your seats?" The math teacher said from the chalkboard.

They tool their seats behind Emily and Sam (Derek behind Emily and Casey behind Sam) and the teacher gave out the assignment.

"You two have a lot to explain." Emily said turning her body to face Casey her legs under the metal bar connecting the desk and chair her book propped on the bar. Derek had his arms crossed overtop his book with his chin on them. Casey sat sideways and propped her feet up on Derek's desk chair, her book in her lap. Sam sat sideways arms across his chest his book opened on his desk.

"What about exactly?" Casey smiled starting to do the math problems in her notebook.

"You and him together? Ring any bells? And since when?" Emily leaned forward with her 'Gossip' notebook and pen ready.

"Since Friday but I couldn't tell you because I was helping Derek move to his mom's house." her smile fell as she glanced at Derek.

"You moved? Why?" Sam asked shocked.

"Dad had a freak out I'm sure it will pass." Derek shrugged smiling a little at Casey.

"He wont even talk to me or mom. I bumped into him the other day on the way to the kitchen and I thought he was going to attack me!" Casey sighed.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

* * *

**Two and a Half weeks Later Wednesday**

"Mom has Derek called yet? He was supposed to be here two hours ago!" Casey asked her mother who was reading a book sitting next to George who was looking of a case file.

"He probably forgot." Georgemumbled going back to his case.

"Have you been paying attention this past week. At exactly seven every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday he calls, and at six-thirty he is here every Monday, Wednesday and Friday he is here if he isn't he calls." Nora said looking pointedly at George.

"I'm going to go look for him." Casey said grabbing a set of keys and her jacket.

"Casey I know your worried but its way to late for you to go out there and look for him.'' Nora exclaimed sitting up looking to George then back to Casey.

"I agree he is a grown kid he will be fine." George said.

"You don't understand! What she did was terrible! I have to go I know something is wrong." she now had tears in her eyes.

"Casey sweetie what are you talking about?" Nora stood and led Casey to sit on the couch between her and George.

"Derek told me about the time he lived with his mom. She was abusive, its why he has the panic attacks mostly when she is around or discussed." she wiped a few tears away looking at her lap.

"Abby always said he was just clumsy." George looked blankly at Casey.

"George, this is Derek he isn't clumsy he's more on the graceful like side!" Nora stood grabbed the phone and dialed Abby's house number.

"_Hello?" _Derek whispered his voice cracked and weak.

"Derek? It's Nora are you okay?"

"_I've been better. Is- is Casey there?" _

"Yes, I can put her on."

"Casey he wants to talk to you."

"Derek?"

"_I don't know what's going to happen this time Case," _

"What do you mean?"

"_She had a knife…she got me Case, twice I managed to knock her out with a lamp though." _

"Derek I'm going to call you back on my cell I will come and stay with you until the police get there mom can call them. Make sure to answer the phone."

"_O-kay." _she hung up quickly got her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number again.

"_That was quick_." Derek said on the other end.

"I know."

"Mom call the police send them to Abby's house. George I'm taking the car there you stay her with mom. So the kids don't worry."

"Derek I need you to keep talking to me okay?" she walked out to the car.

"_Yeah, how long until you're here?"_

"A couple minutes the roads look clear."

Casey and Derek talked the whole way there, by the time she got there Derek had already stared to fall asleep on the phone with Casey.

"Derek I'm here I'm coming in the door now where are you?"

"_By the kitchen."_

Walking in to the apartment Casey gasped at seeing the blood on the walls and to see glass all over the floor. Casey walked forward and heard a crunch she looked down to see she had stepped on Derek's smashed cell phone. She saw Abby slumped against the wall unconscious but breathing. Casey walked back to where the kitchen was seeing Derek slumped on the door jam blood smeared all over the place. His left hand holding his left side his right handing holding the phone to his ear.

"Derek." Casey whispered then dropped her phone and ran the rest of the way to him.

When he heard her he hung up the phone and glanced her way a little.

"Case." he smiled a little in relief.

Casey knelt down next to Derek moving his hand away to see the wounds he was covering.

"We should put pressure on them I'm going to go find a towel be right back."

"Okay."

Casey went and walked to a bathroom and found two white towels hanging by the sink.

"I found towels." Casey knelt down again and pressed the balled up towels to Derek's side putting slight pressure on it.

"Ow!" Derek shouted leaning his head up.

"Sorry." Casey mumbled you could see the tears in her eyes as he looked at him.

Five minutes later they heard a groan. Looking over to where Abby was they saw her starting to wake up as she rubbed her head.

Looking up Abby sees them by the door of her kitchen,

"What the _hell _are you doing in my house!" she yelled standing

"Making sure Derek is safe that's what!" Casey yells back.

Casey see's Abby lean down and pick up something from the floor only to see a blood covered knife.

"He will not be here by the end of the night do you might as well just move so I can finish what I started _princess_." she sneered, as she walked closer to Casey and Derek holding the Knife. Casey quickly cover Derek with her body getting his blood all over the front of her.

"I love you Derek." she whispered then heard the door being kicked in.

"POLICE DROP YOUR WEAPON!" and Abby was then taken away in handcuffs but Casey still didn't move to shocked.

"Miss, you need to move so we can move the body."

Casey's head shot up to look at the man to her side then down at Derek's face.

His eyes were closed and he was pale.

"No! He isn't gone!" Casey reached up to feel the pulse on his neck and almost started crying when she felt nothing but then just as she was about to move her hand she felt it the slightest pulse. She beamed with tears of joy in her eyes.

"He's still alive!" she said and the ambulance brought in the stretcher for him. Casey rode in the back of the ambulance holding his hand the whole way.


	9. Chapter 8

Accidents Happen

Chapter 8

Coly456

Life with Derek

_*Derek Dream*_

_Dereks dream was very colorful and vivid. First he saw his mother or what she looked like when he was young, hten his father and siblings. Of course his grandparent who had now moved to Italy. Then Nora lizzie and Edwin. He saw flashing police lights and the headlights of the car that nailed him about a month back. Finally he say his mother coming at him with a knife. The darkness, until he heard an angelic voice._

_"Dere." it wispered like a sweet song then he saw the bright blue eyes._

_"Casey"_

_he didnt want to get up but decided for Casey he would do anything._

_*end dream*_

Waking up Derek was blinded by the bright lights, as he stared up at the blank white ceiling.

"Derek? You awake?" he heard a voice to his left.

"Case?" he tried leaning up but winced and grabbed his side.

"No she's sleeping, how are you feeling?" Nora stood and looked at Derek.

"Is she okay?"

"Exhausted but fine she hasn't gone home yet since you have been here its been three days now. How are you?"

"I'm good better then I was three days ago but my side still hurts a little."

Nora smiled with relief as she heard that he was okay then looked over to the couch to see Casey rubbing her eyes trying to wake up.

"Casey get up Derek is awake." Nora walked over to her and shook her a little to get her to wake fully.

"Really?" opening her eyes Casey saw Derek was indeed awake and looking over towards her smiling a little.

"Hey Case what's up?"

Casey got up and leaped across the room throwing her arms around him hugging him to her. Nora quietly snuck out of the room to go call George and tell him to come while she went home and watched the kids.

"Ow, Ow, Ow Spacey!" Derek practically shouted when she squeezed to tightly.

"Sorry." Casey lightened the pressure of the hug then leaned away to look him in the eyes. "Don't you ever, Ever! Do that again! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you had that you…" she trailed off sobbing when she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Casey I could never leave you. I heard what you said before I went unconscious."

Casey blushed "I meant it I really do Love you."

"Casey, ti amo anche." Derek whispered in her ear after pulling her into a hug.

"Derek did you just speak a different language?"

"My grandpa taught me to speak Italian when I lived with him after my mom so they could get the custody thing sorted, I'm very good actually."

"What did you say?"

"That I love you too." Derek smiled and leaned up and kissed her on the lips. They pulled away when they heard the door open and blushed when they saw George standing there looking at the both of them.

"Casey do you mind If I speak to Derek for a few minutes don't worry its all good." George smiled as he walked towards Derek's bed.

"Sure." Casey pecked Derek on the cheek and practically skipped out the door.

"First Derek I would like to tell you that I'm okay with you and Casey I can see how you love each other I just didn't want to admit that you were growing up I guess." George sat on the side of Derek's bed.

"Its hard for me to believe it too believe me." Derek smiled a little.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about your mother? I could have done something." George said softly.

"I was afraid. Even as I got older and tried to tell you every time you said she was visiting I got scared of what she would do If she found out. I eventually told Casey about it. She found out and now we know what happens when I tell someone."

"So all those times you came and visited and you were hurt it was…"

"Mom, it was really just when I spent to much time near her she would just get mad and take it out on me. I never really thought much about telling anyone at all so don't feel bad I didn't tell you."

"I don't feel bad about that I feel bad for the fact I didn't see it. All those time you had bruises on your face and that time you had the black eye. How did I not notice that you were never clumsy?"

Derek had never seen his father cry. Not when he was little not even when him and his mother were getting a divorce but seeing him cry made Derek feel that every now and again maybe it was okay to cry so that's what him and his father did.

They cried.

For all the things they never cried for and they cried there in each others arms. They were like that for a while until Derek made a comment saying they were 'blubbering babies'.

"Blubbering? You hang around Casey to much there Derek."

"I guess its what you do when you love someone right?" Derek watched his fathers reaction when he said the word love.

"I never thought I would here you say that word so casual. How did she do it?"

"All she had to do was look at me for the first time. I really tried to deny it but since we both met it was like sparks or something. I mean we fight all the time we agree on nothing, and we are complete opposites, but somehow we work. Like two pieces of a puzzle that was meant to be it just took some forcing to actually get us to stay that way."George smiled and stood.

"I'll send Casey in and don't worry all the stuff that was at your moms we got and brought back home Casey put all the stuff where she remembered it was before you left."

A few minutes later Casey walked in with a huge smile on her face and even with the bags under her eyes Derek thought she still looked breathtaking.

"Why are you so happy?" Derek asked when she sat next to him.

"One; you get to come home today, Two; George approves of us Three; your awake and finally you said you loved me. In Italian." She smiled wider.

"I'm glad your happy, I guess I should be too but my side doesn't want me to be happy all that much. Hurts like hell."

"don't worry that's why your going to get pain killers but, the doctor doesn't think you should stay here after what happened last time you know the attack you had if you had another your stitches could come open so he thinks you should be home with me since I calmed you down the last time."

"Yeah okay but can we go now I kinda want to go to my own bed."

"That's where George went to sign you out."

* * *

Getting home Derek was greeted with the rest of the family and Casey's dad who had just now shown up after the car accident.

"Dennis? What are you doing here?" Nora asked as she walked in side after Derek.

"I heard my daughter was in a accident and that she is dating her _step-brother_, I wanted to talk to you about that Nora if you don't mind." Dennis replied as he glared at Derek who was leaning kind of on Casey. Refusing to use a wheelchair because of pride so he needed help walking.

"Okay Derek why don't we get you upstairs and give you some medicine to help you sleep?" Casey asked leading Derek to the steps.

* * *

"So Dennis what is it you wanted to talk about?" Nora asked as her and George sat down on the couch. Nora between the two men.

"Have neither of you noticed that Derek and Casey are brother and sister or is it just me?" Dennis said sounding aggravated.

"They are Step for one and if they wish to be together there is nothing we can do. Casey will be an adult soon so we cant decide for her." Nora said staring at her ex husband.

"Nora its unmoral for them to be together. Think of what they could be doing under this roof while up there right now!"

Dennis yelled and stood pointing towards the steps.

"Now I know Derek and he would never take advantage of Casey and we all know she does not want that kind of relationship just yet."

"Besides they couldn't do that now any way Derek just got out of the hospital he wont be doing much of anything for a while." George back Nora up.

"I don't want my daughter near him! I herd about how he is hell I was him once I know what it is like!"

"Dennis I will let you talk to her about it for right now please just calm down while we get her. George why don't you take the kids out for ice cream Derek should be knocked out by now."

Nora walked up the steps, soon all the kids were going to get Ice cream with George while Derek slept Nora watched him and Casey came down to talk to her father.

"Dad its so good to see you." Casey said as she hugged her father.

"I heard about the accident and I was going to come sooner but your mother said you were fine."

They sat on the couch in silence for a while neither really knowing what to say to the other.

"Why are you dating him Casey?" Dennis finally asked.

"Until today it was because I liked him now its because I love him. He's perfect for me dad the perfect guy." Casey glanced at her father with a smile on her face. "He told me he loved me today, In Italian!"

"Casey honey, he most likely says it to everyone of his girls. I was him when I was young. I know what he thinks about and how his brain works." Dennis turned to his daughter whispering like he was trying to gently break the news to her.

"Derek Michael Venturi is nothing like you. He may seem that way but once you get to know him he is the nicest person and just like everyone around him he has fears and insecurities no matter how many times he lies and says he doesn't he does. So you are going to have to live with the fact that we are in love and nothing will ever change that."

Another couple minutes of silence and Dennis sighed.

"Fine, I just don't want you to get hurt. You are my little girl its my job." Dennis smiled and pulled her into a hug.

The rest of the night they talked about what had happened since the accident even about what had happened three days ago with Derek and his mother.

"Wow. This kid has it bad I never would have thought…" Dennis trailed off looking at his daughter who had tears in her eyes from retelling the story over again.

"He's so strong Dad, the doctors though he would have a break down when he woke up and realized his mother tried to kill him. He hasn't but he has to have one eventually and when that happens I don't know what to do." her tears finally fell then and she crumbled into her fathers arms.

"Case, the only thing you can do is give him a shoulder to cry on. Be there for him when it happens, and don't let go."

* * *

Dennis stayed in Canada for two months he was on vacation from work. One day him and George were going to a hockey game. Derek not being able to go under doctors orders and Edwin was said to be to young. On the way home late at night their car was hit. Neither of them making out of the accident alive. Everything was pretty much normal before the funerals the house was quieter and everyone was sad but they all tried to deal with it until after Georges funeral (already had Dennis's) where everything fell apart.


	10. Chapter 9

Accidents Happen

Chapter 9

Coly456

Life with Derek

Derek shot up in bed and despite the pain in his side when he did that. He realized the house was way to quiet for his likings and walked to Casey's room.

"Casey?" his voice croaked out as he opened the door to see Casey sitting at her computer typing something. Turning around she bolted up when she saw Derek and walked to him.

"Der? What's wrong your crying." she reached up and wiped his face with her hands. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed and sat him down.

"What's wrong?" she asked again robbing his back.

"Where is everyone?" Derek asked trying to wipe his eyes. Trying also to figure out if his dream was real or just a nightmare created by his medicine

"My mom and dad are downstairs, George still has the kids out to get Ice-cream. They should be back soon why?"

"I had a dream and our dads they didn't make it Case, I thought they were gone." he started crying again.

"Derek its okay, Your dad is fine everyone is okay I promise. Now why don't you try and go to sleep I will come with you and sit right by your side. Promise."

They walked back to his room but Derek didn't lay down he just shook his head no.

"You have to rest."

"I cant. S-she's everywhere I look Case, when I close my eyes she's everywhere." and he broke. He started sobbing like a child and Casey stared in shock even when he had first told her the stories he didn't cry like this and she was afraid she didn't know what to do. Silently she went and pulled him into a hug and he grabbed the back of her shirt, while his face was tucked into her shoulder.

Silent tears slipped down her cheeks two hours later when he finally fell asleep and she watch him as he held her close and she saw on his face that even in sleep he was troubled by the thought of that woman getting close to him.

"Shhh, Derek your okay she wont hurt you not while I'm around. I promise." Casey whispered and she saw his face relax and a small smile appear, and he mumbled something incoherent. But she knew what he said.

"I love you too." is how she responded.

…DASEY…

When Derek finally woke up again his side hurt so bad he felt sick. He noticed Casey sleeping soundly next to him.

"Casey?" he questioned nudging her lightly in the side with is elbow.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response, cracking her eyes open a little bit.

"My side is starting to hurt and I have no idea were my pain meds are."

Casey sat up and lifted Derek's shirt to look at the stitches there.

"I'll be back the doctor said to put ice on it if it hurts real bad It will help, that and mom will want you to eat something. I'll bring the medicine to."

Walking down the steps Casey saw everyone watching a movie on T.V. Nora hearing someone on the steps looked up at her daughter and smiled.

"Casey there is some soup in the fridge for Derek that you can heat up."

"Okay mom."

Casey quickly heated the soup grabbed a cup of water an ice pack and the pill bottle, put them all on a tray and walked slowly up the steps.

Seeing Casey walk in Derek propped himself against the headboard in his bed. Casey put the tray on his lap and slowly sat on the bed so she wouldn't jostle it.

After he ate and took the pills and laid down again, Casey took the Ice back that was wrapped in a towel and put it on his stitches making him hiss.

"Damn Case, wanna worn a guy before you do that."

"Sorry wasn't thinking."

"They sat in silence just laying there for awhile.

"Hey Case?"

"Yeah."

"After College would you marry me?" he looked over at her and saw he shocked face. "What?"

"Nothing its just Derek that's a long time from now we don't even know what's going to happen."

"Princess, I will always love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you the answer is a yes or a no."

"Its definitely a yes."

…...

A/N: the end of chapter 8 was Derek's dream if anyone is confused. Thank you for reading don't forget to review!


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Venturi you may now kiss the bride."

Derek leaned in and kissed Casey with all the passion he had in his body.

Now it is five years later. Both out of college, both graduated from Queens. Derek got drafted to the Maple leafs (?) right after college and made it big. Casey became a reporter and now has her own talk show. They bought a house in Toronto and are now married.

…...

"De-rek! Don't teach our daughter how to prank people!" Casey yelled as she walked in carrying her one year old boy Michael Venturi.

"Mommy, he didn't teach me anything I did it all by myself." Kylie Venturi (three years old) said from he fathers lap as he laughed.

Kylie looked exactly like Casey but acted exactly like her father. Stubborn and prankish. This time she tried honey in the shampoo bottle but Casey had caught her the moment she went to pour the honey into the bottle.

"Come on Case she's young let her have fun." Derek said later that night as they were changing and getting into bed.

Casey was standing in front of the mirror taking out her earrings and off her necklace when he cam up and wrapped his arms around her stomach holding her protectively.

"I know but, she's the oldest then we have Michael and the third on the way. And once she starts pranking they all will it's a pain to deal with."

Derek robbed his hand over the small baby bump that was starting to form.

"Don't worry princess I'm sure everything will be perfect. Their our kids after all." Derek smirked and kissed her neck then pecked her on the lips.

"Okay but three is enough! I can barley handle two!"

"Maybe I want more then three." he wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled Casey towards the bed.

"Of course and what Derek wants…"

"Derek gets." He whispered as he locked his lips with hers.

And so a story that started from accidents and problems turned into a ending that was nothing but love and happiness.

The End.


End file.
